powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru (Gingaman)
is of the Gingamen. He is 17 years old (18 in GoGoFive vs. Gingaman and 30 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) and a part of the 133rd generation of Gingaman. Biography Gingaman Even though he can be very childish at times, he hates to be treated like a kid. Hikaru is a gluttonous prankster. His favorite food is Mister Donut's doughnut. After the appearance of Black Marketeer Biznella they often fought each other. Hikaru's element is thunder. Later, with the Lights of Ginga, Hikaru can become . GoGoFive vs. Gingaman To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai GingaYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Hikaru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GingaYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Hikaru and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Hikaru, alongside his team (bar Hyuuga), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Cockroach Dopant with TimePink, and later seen fighting Zangyack Commander Bowser. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Gingaman team were among the various superheroes that came to help during the crisis, having been summoned by Gai Ikari. They appeared with the Livemen and Gekirangers to aid against a Space Shocker force led by . After was destroyed, the Gingamen appeared on a cliff alongside all the other past heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GingaYellow appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Hikaru joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Big Eater Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in the match, but his team was eliminated after losing the first round against the Gilded Team. Personality Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Hikaru's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gingaman vs. Megaranger and GoGo-V vs. Gingaman, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (GoseiYellow) also dresses as Hikaru in the Gingaman cosplay. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Hikaru/GingaYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GingaYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaYellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gingaman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GingaYellow As GingaYellow, Hikaru is able to channel his Earth power into lightning based attacks - Super Armor Shine= Arsenal *Super Armor Shine GingaYellow **Flashing Starbeast Sword **Beast Armor Claw }} Ranger Key The is Hikaru's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GingaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as GingaYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco's Ranger Key Clones in the Ginga Forest. *When the Gokaigers became the Gingamen while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. The Gingaman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Gingaman keys were defeated by Gokai Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Hikaru received his key and became GingaYellow once more. Gallery Prlg-yellowf.png|A female version of GingaYellow in Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hikaru is portrayed by . As GingaYellow, his suit actor was . Notes *Before Hikaru became the official GingaYellow, there was Gringanian Ginga Yellow of the Evil Sentai Galaxy Sentai Gingaman in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, who was the evil counterpart of FiveYellow. *He is the first male Yellow Ranger since Seikai from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *GingaYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GingaYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Gingamen Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Mythic Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka